


The Valentine's date

by Jilyydoe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilyydoe/pseuds/Jilyydoe
Summary: Veronica ropes Jughead into a charity auction.Betty saves the day.





	The Valentine's date

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted for valentines day. oops.  
> Here it is anyways, hope you enjoy.

The Lodges were very well known business people. 

They had their hand in almost everything and anything that you could think of. There were of course whispers about most of their business not exactly being strictly legal of course, which is why it was important to keep up appearances.

Donations to the local schools in the fall, Summer camp for children in the summer, toy drive during christmas and ,of course, the charity bachelor auction for valentines day.

Veronica, having turned 25, and being deemed at the acceptable age to take on more responsibilities within lodge industries, was appointed lead on this particular project.

She took her job rather seriously.

So far, she had managed to get Chuck Clayton, a local athlete that had been making headlines in the world of sports. He would be a good candidate to bring in some big bucks.

Kevin Kellar, Police chief, after taking over from his legendary father, and having already won the towns people over with his award winning smile (the uniform helped too) was a no brainer.

Archie Andrews, high school music teacher, oozing good old fashioned american dream charm, boy next door, very cliche and exactly the kind of date a small town girl would dream of. Perfect for the auction.

Reggie Mantle, business tycoon, looked good in a suit.

And with Dilton Doiley, the intellectual, smart as a whip and basically a nerd, rounding up the set of bachelors, Veronica thought she had covered all her bases. She was sure she had something there for everyone. But something felt like it was missing, something she couldn't quite put her finger on...

Something like Jughead Jones, reformed southside serpent and bad boy extraordinaire.

******************  
"Absoloutley not." Jughead didnt even think twice before answering.

The moment the request left Veronica's red painted lips, Jughead was quick to decline.

"Juggiekins, please, it's for charity"

"Hard no Veronica, Betty would you please pass the potatoes" Jughead steadied on

Veronica grabbed the bowl from Bettys outstretched hand.

"Jughead, its not even that big of a deal, you get up on stage, all you have to do is stand there, and people will bid on you, and thats it!" Veronica held the bowl away from him in an attempt to keep his attention

"Except that's not it, is it? I'd have to wear a monkey suit and stand up in front of the whole town, while people may or may not, and its more likey to be a may not, place bets on me like i'm some piece of meat." Jughead grabbed the bowl from her 

"And if that's not degrading enough, I have to then spend the next night out on a date with someone I probably wont even like, that I have to pay for! for the last time Veronica, there's no way in hell." Jughead put his foot down.

After a not so subtle swift kick from Veronica under the table, Archie sprang to her defense.

"Hey, man, it's not that bad! Look, even I'm doing it! and it's for charity" Archie over enthusiasm caused Jugheads eyes to roll.

"Easy for you to say, Veronica's your girlfriend, there's no way she'd let someone else bid on you" Jughead scoffed

"Is that what it is? You're afraid no ones going to bid on you" Veronica laughed  
"Jughead, If that's all you're worried about then worry no more my friend, I have a plan that even you can't object to"

Jughead looked weary.

"Your dinner will be courtesy of Veronica Lodge, and your date will be courtesy of Betty Cooper" Veronica smiled widely between The two of them.

Betty choked on her wine

"Im sorry..." Betty spluttered before Veronica nudged her with her foot and inclined her head towards Jughead  
Betty stared, her eyes wide, into Jughead's and read the apprehension, tension and a little flicker of...something...before she gulped down and smiled softly at him.

"I'd be happy to"

****************************************

The day of the auction dawned dull cold and matched Jughead's mood perfectly.

"How do people breathe in these things" He loosened his tie and tugged on his collar.

"Just relax Jug, it'll be over before you know it" Archie stood in front of him looking every bit like he belonged in a James Bond movie.

Jughead threw him a withering look.

"My. my, don't you both look handsome" Veronica entered the room with Betty in tow behind her  
"Honestly Juggie, I don't know what you were so fussed about, you clean up rather nicely" She winked at him suggestively.

Archie laughed loudly at the shade of red Jugheads face turned.

"Thanks, I hate it" Jughead deadpanned, pulling on his collar even more.

"Betty, help Forsythe with his tie" Veronica rolled her eyes and turned to Archie.

"You really do look very nice," Betty smiled up at him. her voice soft as she stepped up into his chest.

Standing just a little too close as her fingers fumbled with his tie.

Jughead stared down at her holding in his breath. He could smell something faintly floral and it tickled at his noise.

Betty was biting her lower lip in concentration, and he caught himself mesmerized by the indent in her pout, he quickly averted his eyes above her head and looked over at Veronica making a fuss over a non-existent piece of lint on Archie's suit.

"Thanks" He huffed out and watched as his breath blew a strand of her hair till it settled around her face.

He had the overwhelming need to brush it back over her ear and wondered strangely if it felt as silky as it looked.

Until his eyes settled back on her face, her cheeks a pretty pink, her eyes a bright green, and her lips a little swollen and he was overwhelmed with another strange feeling which he couldn't quite place.

He felt something warm beginning to rise in his chest and felt a jolt forward when she gave a slight tug to his tie. His hands came up to her waist in reflex as she moved to step back, stopping her effectively.  
She looked up at him questioningly but took a small step closer anyway and his fingers finally found that strand of hair pushing it over her ear hesitantly.

"Veronica, enough" Archie's voiced boomed, causing them to spring apart.

Jughead glanced over to her and saw her smoothing back her hair, her cheeks definitely darker, he felt his redden as well.

Veronica sighed loudly and turned to the awkward couple clapping her hands and declaring that it was time to get the show on the road. She hooked her arm around Betty's and swung her around exiting the room swiftly. Betty looked back at Jughead as she was being pulled away, the one tendril of hair blurring her vision. She was biting her lip again.

Jughead instinctively took a step toward her, before Archie clapped him hard on the back.

"You heard the woman, time to get the show on the road"

******************************************************************************  
Jughead stood frozen in front of the crowd, and icy cold feeling in his chest as he stared over the many heads of hair, his vision blurring slightly.  
with one hand gripping the woolen hat inside his pocket, the fingers of his other hand rubbing together out of habit he felt the desperate need for a cigarette.

Until his gaze landed on a particular blond in the front of the crowd, her smile still soft, the need to feel a cigarette between his fingers turned to him remembering the silky feel of her hair and suddenly he didn't feel so cold anymore.

Betty won the auction.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part two.  
> It might be about the actual date.


End file.
